A see-through, mixed reality display device system enables a user to observe digital information overlaid on the physical scenery. To enable hands-free user interaction, a see-through, mixed reality display device system may further be equipped with an eye tracker, sensors and displays, all of which are sensitive to mis-alignment if the optical platform or frame on which they are mounted distorts. Like all devices which include electronic components, the components produce heat which must be redistributed to areas of the device that are not adjacent to the components. This ensures proper component operation and optical platform stability.